


Greenland

by shark_meat



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Game Night, Friendship, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_meat/pseuds/shark_meat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and friend's game night is ruined by some unwelcome and surprising guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greenland

“Did you bring the snacks?” Odin chirped as Leo set up the table.

Niles leaned back so far in his chair only the two back legs were resting on the floor. “Nope. No food. Nothing in that bag of mine.”

“Come on man.”

“Surely we’ll starve." He refused to look at Odin, looking cool like one of those film noir stars. "You know Leo’s house has a kitchen right?”

Leo huffed, keeping his thoughts to himself. Odin pouted. “All they got up there is rabbit food! And Xander is up there with that beast!”

That made Leo look up. “Beast?” His eyes slowly shut as if he were falling asleep. “You get too into this game Odin. We haven’t even started.”

“But I’m right, right? She’s creepy! Got all that eyeliner and her hair—“ As if she was Bloody Mary being summoned, Peri’s cackle could be herd from upstairs. Odin’s head shot up to the ceiling, expecting the basement lights to flicker.

“I like her. You ever see that collar she wears around her neck?” Niles’ mouth curled up, dangerous and intriguing like a cobra’s hood. “It’s rather kinky.”

“Did you bring the snacks!?” Odin slammed his palms on the table this time, one of the board pieces falling to the side. Leo looked at the fallen piece, lips tight.

Niles groaned, lifting up a blue cloth shopping bag. “I got those weird wasabi chips you like,” he added before Odin could ask.

“Chips?” A gruff but singing voice asked. The three turned toward the voice, jumping as Effie’s big eyes looked at them from the stair banister. The blonde started her way down. “You wanna share?” Elise followed behind her.

“Elise,” Leo barked trying his best to sound as commanding as Xander. “What are you doing? You know dad gave me the basement tonight.” His whining voice quickly took over.

“Yeah but he gave me the TV room! And Effie is hungry.”

“Whose fault is that?”

Effie raised a hand, calling attention to herself (though her stature already made her the center of the room). “To be fair I’m always hungry.”

“You’ll get faaat.” Niles sang from across the table. Effie made her way over, hands on her waist. Her biceps bulged out her of short sleeve shirt.

“More fat, more muscle.” She swiped the bag from him and began to rummage.

Odin leaned across the table. “You better not take my chips!”

“You better not take anything, I paid for that stuff.” Had Elise not been there Leo would have questioned Niles “payment.”  
Instead he focused on getting the pair out of there. “You can take a bag of chips for your movie.”

“Um… can we have two bags?” Elise asked her head tilting slightly to the side, the same look she gave Xander when she wanted something. Before Leo could ask why she needed two bags he caught Sakura poking her head down from the first floor.

Realizing she’d been spotted, Sakura’s face flushed. “H-hi Leo. I um…” her eyes drifted to the floor. “Your house is nice.”

Niles must not have seen Sakura (or heard, though that was understandable) as he went on, “You’ll both get fat with two bags.”

“Hey!” Elise yelped. “We’ll get fat if we want to!”

There was a pop as Effie opened up a bag of pretzels. “What are you guys playing?”

Elise huffed. “They’re just doing their stupid Dungeons and Dragons game.” She had a pout to match Leo’s now.

“Actually it’s Elder Sign,” Odin corrected.

Leo turned, a sour look on his face. Elise on the other hand, was smiling from ear to ear as if she’d never been pouting. “Oooh that sounds fun, can we join?”

“No.”

“Awwwww, Leeooooo!” As Elise whined footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Leo turned, expecting Xander’s wide frame to come up behind him and scold him for leaving Elise out. To his surprise he found a smaller, much lighter haired individual.

“You guys got any chips?” Takumi asked.

“Hey you like wasabi right?” Effie asked, having already eaten a third of the bag.

Odin let out a little shriek, but Takumi shook his head. “Too spicy.” His brows furrowed. “And just cause I’m Japanese doesn’t mean I like wasabi.”

“What are you doing here?” Takumi looked down, noticing Leo for the first time. The tiny blond gave him that disapproving look he always shot him in English class. And chem… not in gym though. The guy always looked a bit shell shocked in that class.

“Sakura invited me.”

“Sakura doesn’t live here.”

Elise groaned. “I invited Sakura who invited him. And he brought over the movie soooo.”

“Kill Bill.” Takumi smiled, proud of his choice.

“Nice,” Niles praised. Takumi waited for Leo to praise his good taste but got something completely different.

The blond’s face remained unchanged, even as he spoke. “That movie is way too violent for Elise.” Most people weren’t surprised to find that Leo’s family forbade excessively violent or sexual movies. Before spending time with Niles Leo thought darn was a curse word. Everyone in the family was like that, innocent till they found that one friend willing to teach them curse words and show them videos on shady sites. Leo had Niles, Xander—Peri, and Camila had Beruka (though Leo suspected she had cracked dad’s child-lock password years ago). Takumi apparently didn’t get the memo

“Oh come on Leo, it can’t be that bad,” Elise argued.

“Actually…” Sakura peeped from the top of the stairs. She trotted down, joining Elise next to the table. “It is pretty bad… lots of blood and ah… body parts. Not necessary attached to bodies.”

Elise hadn’t quite found her sinful-sidekick as they called them. Arthur was a saint and Effie seemed oblivious to sexual advances. Even now she didn’t catch Niles looking over her toned body. Though who knew, maybe Takumi could fill that roll. The prospect terrified Leo. The last thing he wanted was that big mouth having access to his stuff. Niles might be a thief but he knew better than to steal from friends. Honor among thieves as he put it. Takumi wasn’t a friend though, and he certainly wouldn’t shut up about the trinkets Leo kept in his room. He probably wouldn’t shut up about being invited over by Elise (he’d cut out that it was through Sakura). He wouldn’t shut about… God he wouldn’t shut up about seeing Leo and friends playing an overly complicated board game. Leo felt his face turn red—in anger as much as embarrassment.

Takumi was too preoccupied to tease. “Well, we can still watch it.” He argued.

“No…” Elise huffed. “Xander is here. He’ll probably hear it and tell us to turn it off.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t come down here yet to see what’s going on,” Niles added.

“He’s like a guard dog on steroids. Or a military dog. Or one of those dogs who—“

Leo cut in, knowing they’d be here all night if Odin was allowed to go on. “The point is you can’t watch it.” He watched Elise’s face, expecting her to start pouting again. Yet the pouting never came, her smile persisting.

“Well, now you’ve got to let us play with you!”

“No,” Leo repeated. Before Elise could open her mouth to complain he lifted up a hand to silence her. “Because we’d have to teach you the game which is a pain and it’s a cooperative game and—“

“Just let us play, man.” Takumi interrupted, his brows furrowed again. “You need more players anyway. Three people is lame for a board game. You need a least four.”

Sick of waiting Odin had started munching on his chips. He gargled his words, some crumbs falling out of his mouth. “Well Laslow was going to be here but—“

“You talk as if you know anything about this. I bet you can’t even get through a game of Monopoly.” Sakura spoke up. “H-he plays Settlers of Catan sometimes… I do too. I never win though.”

Takumi lifted his head up high. “And that game is a least twice as long as Monopoly.”

Elise rolled her eyes. “Why don’t we just play Risk?”

“We have too many people to play Risk.” Leo pointed out.

“I’ll just watch,” Effie shrugged. “Cheer on Elise.”

“Aw yeah! I’ll grab it!” Elise ran over to the side of the room where all the games were kept. Takumi leaned over and started to pack up Leo’s set up.

“Come on—“ Leo looked to Niles for support.

He just shrugged. “Three people is a bit lame for a game. Besides, you know I just come here for the theatrics. And it’s not as fun to watch without Laslow.” He over to grab some of Odin’s chips. He quickly retaliated, pulling the bag away and snapping at Niles hand with his teeth. Giving his friend a grin he was oblivious to Sakura, sneaking a couple chips for herself.

Odin’s face fell as he heard the bag rustle. “Hey!”

“Sorry!” Sakura squeaked. “I really like wasabi.” Niles burst into laughter.

Leo rested his head on his hand, huffing as Elise and Takumi set up the board. “Just enjoy the theatrics,” Nilse assured his blonde friend.

“I call Greenland!” Takumi exclaimed just before Leo could claim it.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr on March 21. Has since been edited slightly.


End file.
